Accept Reality
by AcceptReality
Summary: Kathryn Brooks, Valissa Taylor, Vic Lezon and Daniel Johnson are stuck in the denial of Kathryn's past. But when Kathryn's past becomes reality, will they be able to accept it? Hidden Fear. Lives. Pain. Love.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

Kathryn's flashback:

I didn't have to look anymore to understand what was happening. He didn't scream, his pain was silent. The tears that never stopped just kept running down my face. I ran to the elevator, pressing the button as fast as I could. It didn't come fast enough. I heard the sickening crack before I could do anything else. I took the stairs down. After the 5 staircase, I heard him scream in immense pain. *No* I whispered. I had to get down there. "Please, someone save him, please..." I screamed. When I got to the bottom, people crowded around him. "Jake..." I said. I could only stare in horror as the crowd formed a pathway for me to see him.

The peculiar thing was that, I couldn't see any damage on him. He lay perfectly still, like an angel. You would have thought he was dead if you didn't hear his moans. I heard a loud sob escaped. I looked around to see who it was, only to find everyone staring back at me. It was me. I knelt next to Jake as he took in every breath slowly yet at a quickened pace.

"No, Jake, NO DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" I screamed over his body. "Why," I asked, stroking his face. He bled tears of blood. I wiped them away with kisses. "Why did you jump off that building!"

"Because... there... was... no way... i could... live without you." He panted and gasped. His eyes seemed to run over me, trying to take in my image with his memory.

"Jake, I never stopped loving you, and you knew that!" I screamed.

"No... no i didn't. You... you just left me there... i... didn't know what to do..." He said. His eye lids seemed to flutter.

"No! Don't you dare leave me alone!" I looked around. "Someone call an ambulance!" I felt Stacey's arms around me.

"It's too late Kathryn, its too late..."

"Kathryn?" Jake whispered. His voice was barely audible now. He looked at me with those warm eyes.

"I... love...you..." His eyes closed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: New Student_

_My sister is annoying and can't do anything-_

_ No that's not right. _Valissa thought. She back spaced everything on the laptop. She needed something more interesting. Something that would catch someone's attention, like…

_My school consists of three worlds, the popular world, the middle classed world, and the losers. I, Valissa Taylor, belong to the middle classed world. No one notices the people in the middle, especially people like my sister-_

_ There we go about the whole sister thing again. _Valissa sighed. _I am never going to finish my story, _Valissa thought angrily. She looked at the clock. Almost 8:00 in the morning. She looked over to where her identical twin sister was sleeping, so peacefully. It wasn't fair that Kathyrn always made her late for school because she slept so late going to see her 'boyfriend'. Valissa turned off her sister's alarm clock and went downstairs.

"Good morning honey, where's Kathryn?" Valissa's dad, Justin, said.

"Oh, she went to see her old friends before school. She woke up super early." Valissa said calmly. "They planned it during the summer."

"What kinds of friends want to see each other before the first day of school?" her dad asked.

"But I saw her-" Anthony, Valissa's little brother, started. Valissa clamped her brother's mouth shut. Good thing her dad wasn't facing them. Anthony sometimes didn't understand the meaning of being quiet.

"What was that Anthony?" Justin turned around. Valissa had already let go of her brother and Anthony was wiping his mouth.

"Nothing dad." He murmured. He slouched in his seat and ate his cereal. Anthony was a horrible actor compared to Valissa, the top actress of the school.

"Oh, well, Valissa, we have to get you to school. Don't want to be late on the first day of senior year." Justin stared off into space. "I remember the time when I was a senior-"

"Dad!" Anthony and Valissa shouted.

"Oh alright. Come on Valissa." Justin said. Valissa passed a note to Anthony on the way out.

"Bye little brother!" and she gave him a smile and slammed the door.

Anthony opened the note and read it. In it, it said. _Don't wake Kathryn up okay? Have a nice day at school!_ Anthony sighed. This was going to be one hell of a year.

"Okay, bye dad!" Valissa said as she got out of the car. On the step were her friends Dawn Cheung and Massie Tam, who were waiting for her.

"What happened to Kathryn?" Dawn asked.

"She's not coming today." Valissa said.

"What do you mean shes not coming? It's the first day of school." Massie said.

"Hey, I come to school and all you ask about is my sister?" Valissa said jokingly. "I got revenge today, and I won't do it ever again, cause I feel horrible. I don't know what came across me." Valissa sighed. "I shut off her alarm, so she won't be waking up anytime soon. Do you think I should call her to wake up?"

"Ok sure I guess," Massie said. "I mean, she's going to be in big trouble if she's late for the first day of school."

Valissa pulled out her cell phone and dialled home.

Anthony jumped when the phone ringed. He hated being home alone, even if he knew Kathryn was upstairs. To him, Kathryn was still a stranger; he had never seen her until last year because he was 4 years old when his parents divorced. It was strange to know that someone looked exactly like the sister he loved, but the complete opposite. Valissa loved to wake up early in the morning and always treated dating seriously. While Kathryn always played with the boys she dated, and always woke up late and came home late. To Anthony, Kathryn was just someone irresponsible, not his sister. But still, he loved her because she was part of his family. Anthony could never figure out why Kathryn decided to come back. She keeps saying that she hates Canada, and she hates private schools. She hates uniforms, and sometimes, she even hates their dad. Anthony picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Anthony said slowly

"Hey Anny? Is Kathryn awake yet?" Valissas voice came through the phone.

Anthony breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Valissa. "She's still sleeping like the dead."

"Oh. Well could you do me a favour and wake her up? She's going to be late for school."

"Oh but I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said," Valissa said. "Just wake her up. Oh yea, and welcome to the eighth grade." Anthony could see her smile, even through the phone.

"Yea, thanks sis." Anthony smiled. And the phone went dead.

Anthony didn't know what to do. He hated even talking to Kathryn. It was like talking to someone who took over Valissas body. He wasn't going to her room; he was going to find another way to wake her up.

Kathryn woke up startled by the sound of a door being slammed. Hard. She looked at the clock and screamed. _Oh my God, its 9:00 am. Homeroom teacher is going to kill me. _She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth, she wondered why she didn't wake up early. Didn't she set her alarm clock? She peeked over the door of her bathroom. Her alarm clock was unplugged. _Oh my God! How could she? Valissa that bitc-._ And she tripped over her bag. She used the table and pulled herself up. She glanced at Valissas laptop and started laughing. She was still trying to write her story. Kathryn read more and sighed. Valissa had no idea how popular she was, even more popular than Kathryn. But she was never going to tell her that.

She put on her makeup, threw on her uniform and ran out of the house as if hell was chasing her.

Valissa, Massie, and Dawn sat together in homeroom as they waited for class to start.

"I wonder if there are any new hot guys this year." Dawn wondered. Valissa laughed at her.

"Keep wondering Dawn, I don't think there will be any." Valissa said.

"Well if there isn't going to be any, then who is _that?_" Massie asked.

Valissa turned around to see a 6 foot super hot guy walk into the classroom. But she didn't care at all. She was only waiting for one guy to come into her life, and she knew it wasn't going to be him.

"Hey," the hot guy said. "Anyone sitting here?" he pointed to the spot in front of Valissa.

"No." Valissa said coolly. She turned back to Dawn. "Told you there weren't any." But Dawn and Massie were frozen and were staring at him. _Oh boy, _she thought, _this is going to be an exciting year. _

"I'm Daniel Johnson by the way, just if you were wondering." He told Valissa. But Dawn and Massie looked like they thought he was talking to them.

"I'm Da-w-wn, and it's nice to meet you." Dawn stuttered.

"Yea, and I'm Massie." Massie said dreamily.

"Cut it out, would you guys?" Valissa said. She turned to Daniel. "Are you new here?"

"Yea, just moved from Chicago." He said.

"Well, that's pretty far away. I can show you around at lunch if you like." She said

"Sure!" Daniel beamed. "Hey, do you have anything to do after school cause-" he stopped abruptly and seemed to stare up behind her. "Yes?" Daniel asked.

Valissa looked up. She saw a guy who immediately sharpened her senses, and a tingle went through her. And he seemed to be staring right back at her.

He smiled. "Is anyone sitting here?" He pointed to the seat right next to Valissa.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's Dawn's-"

"You know what?" Dawn interrupted. "It's ok; I can sit next to Daniel." Dawn grabbed her stuff and sat next to Daniel.

"Oh." Valissa said, confused. She looked up at the guy. "Well, I guess its free now." She looked at him again. "I don't believe we have met before. Are you new here?"

He blinked several times before answering. "Is it that obvious?" he smiled.

"Oh, no, it's just that I know about everyone in this school. I mean, it is a private school after all, and we all grow up together." She flustered.

"That's amazing, I don't think I could do that. It seems easy for you though." He said. "My name is Vic Lezon. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Valissa Taylor at your service." They both laughed. "So yea, we were just talking about giving Daniel here a tour at lunch. Interested in coming along?"

Daniel shot Vic a 'we want to be alone' look. "Umm..." Vic started.

"I'll take that as a yes, no one wants to walk into the girl's bathroom on the first day of school." She smiled. "Oh, you shouldn't put your hair like that. It makes you look really depressed. Teachers here are all about first impressions." She brushed Vic's hair aside and shuddered. It was like something passed right through her. Vic froze, as if he felt it too. She would have kept her hand on his face forever if Daniel didn't pull it away.

"Easy on the physical contact guys, it's the first day of school." Daniel smiled at Valissa and gave Vic a nasty look.

"You call that physical contact?" Vic smiled. "I think this is more physical contact." He put his arm around Valissa.

Valissa turned scarlet red and felt another shudder. _What is wrong with me? _She thought. But once again, Vic looked at her, like something happened to him too. And once they looked at each other, she had a horrible ache to hug him right then. He quietly moved his arm back to his side.

"Vic," Daniel said, grinding his teeth. "Do you want to switch seats?"

"I'd love to, but the teacher is coming in." Vic said. At that, the class settled down and the teacher started to speak.

"Welcome everyone to senior year! My name is Mr. Albert, and I am your new homeroom teacher! I have some exciting plans for you guys. Any questions?"

Amy, who always loved to joke around, raised her hand. "Yes?" Mr. Albert asked.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" She asked. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Hmm..." Mr. Albert considered with a smile on his face. "I would, but let me remind you, I am 10 years older than you."

"Doesn't matter to me, I'll give you my number after school. Maybe you'll need it later." Amy answered. _This is going to be an interesting year. _Valissa laughed.

"Ok, let's take attendance." Mr. Albert said. "Kathryn Brooks."

Valissa and Vic stiffened slightly. Valissa slowly raised her hand. "Mr. Albert, she wasn't here this morning."

"You friends with Kathryn Brooks?" Vic asked quietly.

"No." Valissa answered. _We're sisters._


End file.
